Fighter
by sweet little angle
Summary: Bella never came to Forks in Twilight instead she enlisted in the army. 6 years later she is sent home to recover from being shot. While she is home she meets the mysterious Jasper Hale, they end up falling for each other. Will Bella return to the army or will she stay with Jasper and will they ever get the happily ever after.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

Doing the routine grounds sweep I notice a hole in the fence grabbing my radio I attempt to contact my commanding officer to alert them of the danger. I wasn't quick enough. Seeing movement to my right I whip out my gun an attempt to protect but I was too late, they had seen my. A second later a shot was fired. Unbearable pain shot up my side and I tumbled into darkness. My last though before the darkness consumed me was, _I LOVE YOU DADDY! _Darkness consumed me as footsteps neared.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Coming home is not the something that I am not looking forward to. I am going to live with my dad who I haven't seen in six years and then it was only f0or two weeks at a time. Our relationship is strained but at least we have one. After I enlisted in the army my mum refused to talk to me, I wasn't the perfect daughter she always wanted. the daughter the all the parents oohhed and arred over, with the perfect grads, prefect hair, perfect style and don't forget the perfect boyfriend. that isn't me though. Yes I got the perfect grads but i didn't have to style or the boyfriend. I like baggy clothes and dark colours and stay away from boys. My mum hated this she always tried to change me and one day she went to far and that's the day I decided to enlist in the army. While I was out she decided that is was okay to throw out all my clothes and replace them with what she thought as acceptable clothing and got someone to paint my room pick. When I got home I screamed and shouted at her that was the final straw, I got all the things I could find and went to stay at Sav's house. She was the only one who understood me. After I explained to her what happened she readily agreed to let me stay. the net day we were off and enlisting in the army with only a letter left behind to explain to our parents what was going on. Closing my eyes I tried to repress the memories the battled to come through the wall I built up around them. Ohh how I miss her. NO! I must not go there that place holds to many painful memories. The captains voice breaks me out of my thoughts, I fasten my seat belt and wait for the plane to land.

After collecting my luggage I look for Charlie, spotting near the door to leave I make my way over to him. Giving him an awkward one armed hug we greet each other grab my things and start to walk to the cruiser. We are silent for the journey not needing words to accompany the silence. After the hours drive we finally arrive and his house well I should say mine now as I am living here but its just feels wrong. Helping me with mu luggage he explains to me that he hasn't changed my room. "Errr well I haven't changed your room its still the same I didn't know what you wanted to do with it, I know you loved that room when you came" Charlie put my stuff down walks over to me kisses my forehead and walk out with a quiet "goodnigh" and shoots my door. Being left alone I finally relax and gram a couple of pain tablets and take'em dry. Hopefully they will relieve the pain in my chest. Too tired to show I grab my an d change crawling into bed I turn the light off and let the darkness over take me.

I wake up to the noise of rain on my window. knowing that I have to get up to got see my new doctor I will me self to get out of bed and get change. After getting ready I call a cab making a mental note to get myself a car while I am here. The cab drive is quiet on the way which I am thankful for not wanting to talk. making my way into the hospital I ask the lady where Dr Cullen's office is. Making my way there I wonder what he is like and hope I can convince him to tale away my oxygen so I sleep with out it. The only thing I am thankful for is that I don't have to use it during the day. Sitting down I wait for my name to be called, I am not waiting long. I am pleasantly surprised by how young he is. "Dr . Cullen" I greet him with a hand shake. Wow his hands are cold. I release his hand with a shy smile. "Right then Miss. Swan I have received your notes off your old doctor. I am just going to check your stiches and see how they are healing and then check your breathing I will then you a prescription for your medication and everything will carry one as normal would you like to add anything else?" Dr .Cullen says. "That seems fine but is there anyway you could make it some I don't have to use the oxygen tank at night?" I rely pray that he says yes. "I'm afraid not you still have to use it for the allotted time" he say again with a small reassuring smile. " If you would lie on the bed so I could have a look at your stiches please" moving his hand in the direction of the bed.

I guess he's not so bad but come on he at least could of taken the oxygen tank off me I don't need it but he reassures me I do. Yeah whateva. I decided to walk back instead of getting a cab, its nice walking again after being cooped up in planes and cars for 2 days. With a sigh I start my walk home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the slow update been dealing with some personal thing. Hope you enjoy the chapter and will hopefully update soon **

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT**

Waking up this morning was not a pleasant experience. I have had run out of pain killer yesterday so my lung was killing me and it was getting hard to breath. Making quick work of my shower and breakfast I got out f the house and down to the car dealer ship where I hoped to get a cheep car for under a grand. I was also hoping to get this done quickly so I could get to the hospital on time to get some relief from the pain. when I arrived at the dealer ship I was great by and old man who stood around 5f 6", he had short brown hair, blue eye which were surrounded by laugh line. He had the aura of a jolly kind man but also one who would spend forever trying to talk you into spending your money on an expensive car. Not wanting to be here all day I switched into my military mode in a way of hoping to get out of here in the next two hour.  
"Hi, how can I help you sweetheart?" he asked as I stopped by him. I felt bad for how I was about to treat him but I didn't have time for games today." I want any used car for under 1 grand" I said in a sharp clipped tone. realizing that he wasn't going to get any where with me and being slightly put out by my tone he quickly got in to action. I ended up be there for just over two hour, I came out with a red chevy truck coasting me only £900. because of being in there so long I was running late to the hospital and didn't have time to stop for dinner on the way there. sighing I got in my truck and drove to the hospital in hopes of pain relief.  
when I arrived at the hospital I was direct straight to the waiting room outside of his office. I was only the for five minutes before he came out and called my name. when he came out I noticed that all of the women's attention was directed at him and did the swoon. chuckling to my self as I walked up to Dr, Cullen I looked him over to see what the fussy was over. admittedly he was a very attractive man with blonde hair and unusual honey eyes. even though he was attractive he wasn't my type, I like my men to be rough and ready. when I entered the room the first thing I said was, "well aren't you popular with the ladies Dr, Cullen" with a sly smile on my face teasing him a bit. Chuckling out he replied" arr, yes I'm afraid I am, though I don't seem to have much of and affect on you now do I?" Ohh he has a sense of humour this will make my trip here more interesting. " well you see Dr, Cullen you just aren't my type you give of the goody goody vibe and well I like to bad boy who's rough around the edges." Smiling back he nodded his head at me. he lent back in his chair, crossed his legs and put his hand on his knees. it I time to get down to business now. sighing I sat up straighter and directed all my attention onto him.  
Jasper's P.O.V  
Alice has been acting strange lately, all jumpy as if something is going to jump out of the closet. she is also trying to get me to go on another honey moon with her but I don't want t I feel like I belong in forks. this is not pleasing Alice if anything it I making it worse she is trying even harder t get me to go away and is constantly angry. it didn't help her case that my brother peter has told me to stay in forks and I trust him way more than I do Alice. me and Alice aren't mates just companions but she is starting to irate me more and more with her overly bubbly personality and her constant nagging. when we first started out we were great together but now all I want to do is rip her head off.  
looking at the time I realise that she want be long and will be back off her shopping trip and the ret of the family are out doing various thing. my peace. my time alone will be coming to an end. sighing I went t go wait out side for her t keep her happy and to help her with her shopping so she doesn't go off on one again. just as I was about t get up my phone vibrates in my pocket. seeing it was peter I answered it. 'COME TO MINE NOW, EXPLAIN WHEN YOU GET HERE.' Liking that Idea I grabbed a bag stuffed some necessities in it and was out the door before Alice could get to me and stop me.


End file.
